Many computer systems have venting systems to allow a fan or other environmental mechanism to output heated air to an external environment. Typically, a fan will draw air across electronic components found within the enclosure for the computer system. The heated electronic components transfer heat to the air as an airflow passes across the electronic components. A fan or other environmental outlet mechanism draws the heated air to an aperture or vent disposed in the enclosure. The fan then directs the heated air through the vent into the external environment. All the while, the same outflow produces an inflow of cooler air into the casing, and the process is repeated.
Some systems contain dynamic thermal regulation systems. When a sensor detects increased thermal parameters in the internal environment of the enclosure, the operational speed of the fan may be increased. Conversely, when a sensor detects decreased thermal parameters in the internal environment of the enclosure, the operational speed of the fan may be decreased.
In many systems, the vent is a grated structure disposed across the aperture in the wall of the enclosure. During periods with an increased outflow, the heated air may be obstructed by such a fixed structure. The totality of the heated air may not be able to be expelled through the vent, leading to inefficient heat transfer in the case.
In these same systems, the periods of low flow may also lead to decreased heat transfer. This might occur, as the pressure of the outflow does not completely block the now-expelled heated air from reentering the enclosure. Again, this may lead to inefficient heat transfer in the case.